What it means to be a Malfoy
by roxie danielle malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy has decided. Its time to educate his son about being a Malfoy. But he didnt get the expected response he was looking for... who is behind it all?


_My second fanfiction guys!! Please tell me what you think of this… its certainly more light-hearted than my first story. _

Little Braydon Malfoy was getting ready for bed. He had just brushed his teeth just like his grand-daddy had told him to do so and mummy said that grand-daddy was the professional at anything to do with teeth so he trusted his instructions. At the young age of five and Braydon already had the deduction and analytical skills of an eleven year old. This is no surprise if you know who his parents are.

It's a typical day, or night if you want to be more specific, at the Malfoy Mansion. Braydon, being the attention seeker as he is, is annoyed at the lack of attention he is receiving.

"Tinky?" Braydon asked apprehensively, his little but advanced brain still working to unravel the mystery behind the house-elves' ability to always come when they are called.

Pop! "Yes young master Malfoy? You called?"

"Can you ask daddy to come here and read me my bedtime story?" Braydon said. "… Please?" he added in as an after-thought.

In a blink of an eye, Tinky was gone. Braydon went over to his huge comfortable bed that resembled a red sports car and climbed on top of it. Within a minute, Master Malfoy had arrived.

"Daddy! Its time for my story. You did not forget about that have you?"

"No Braydon. I was just in the study discussing some very important issues with your mother. But I have decided that I shall not read you a story tonight."

"What? No story? Please, please, pretty please daddy? I will be a good boy from now on and not wet mummy whenever she gives me my bath."

"Braydon, we have more important things to talk about right now. I am going to tell you something very important. You must always remember this."

"Wow daddy. I must be a big boy already for you to tell me important things right? I will remember everything you say tonight. Pinky promise!"

"Do not say Pinky Promise. Its something for a little boy to say. Since you are a big boy now, you should say 'Malfoy's honor' instead."

"What's that daddy? Honor? I know the meaning of that word. I read it in the huge interesting book that mummy gave me last Christmas." (In case you were wondering, the book is a dictionary. I just thought that it would seem right that the son of the two smartest students in Hogwarts would describe a dictionary as interesting.)

"Yes Braydon. Do you know how much weight your name carries? You probably wont know and I do not plan on telling you everything right now but you should at least know the basics. I am going to teach you the THREE GOLDEN RULES of being a Malfoy."

"Three golden rules? I can handle that daddy! Tell me, tell me please daddy. I beg you, tell me!"

"Firstly, Malfoys do not beg. They demand, request and at the very most, ask for something but they DO NOT beg. It is not right for a Malfoy to beg. Do not interrupt me Braydon. Wait for me to finish. Secondly, Malfoys are to keep their reputation in mind whenever in public. Your actions have to be appropriate for the eyes of the people. The key is to appear aloof and indifferent. Lastly, Malfoys do not mix with.. let me see how to phrase this.. do not mix with inappropriate people. People who are beneath us and unworthy of our time. Do you understand what I am saying Braydon?"

Braydon keeps quiet for a moment. The gears in his brain are churning madly as he processed his father's words.

"Braydon?"

"I understand what you mean daddy. When I really want mummy to buy me the latest toy in Wizzy-Witchy-Toymart, I should not beg but demand for it. At night, when do not want to take a bath before bedtime, I should insist on it and not beg mummy and Tinky not to force me into the bathtub. When I want to listen to a bedtime story from you at night, I am suppose to command you to do so and not beg like I usually do. See daddy? I do understand what you mean."

Draco was stunned. "Uh... Braydon… I don't think that is…"

"And when I am outside and you come and pick me up from Wizardry-playschool, I should not run and give you a big hug and a sloppy kiss even though I know you love it when I do so because it will be 'public-display of affections' and it will end up destroying the Malfoy's reputations right?"

"Braydon, I think…"

"And the people who are beneath us are called 'Mudbloods' am I right? They are not fit to walk on the same path as us and should be exiled. They do not have a right to hold a wand and practice magic. They are filth and whatnot. See daddy? I'm a big boy since I know so much without you telling me." There is a long pause. "Daddy? Say something daddy!"

"When… what… who… who did you learn that from? Who told you such nonsense? That is a load of rubbish! That… that is… do not listen to that alright Braydon? Those are things of the past, thoughts of the past, gone with the wind!"

"But daddy, you did mention about 'worthless' people who are not worthy of our time…"

"I am talking about the baddies and mean people who bully others who are weaker than them! I am talking about those who abuse their power to force people to do things that they do not wish to do. I am talking about people who harm others in order to benefit themselves. Those are the people who are beneath us. Those are the people who are not worthy of our time!"

"Oh. I was wrong daddy… but the other things that I said… the ones about the other 'golden rules', I was correct wasn't I?"

Draco let out a sigh of frustration. Why doesn't the child understand what he is talking about? "Braydon, when I mention those things, I mean that you should not do it to other people, people who are not considered family. I am not saying that you should go against your mummy's wishes or defy my instructions."

"But why daddy? Why is it that I must do that to others but not to you and mummy? That's discrimination isn't it? Discrimination is not good daddy… it is wrong to discriminate. Mummy told me so… and daddy? Does that mean that I can show my feelings towards you and mummy in public but not to others as well? Doesn't that destroy the Malfoy's image too?

'Dearest Merlin, why is it that the boy is so intelligent yet so innocent and ignorant at the same time?', Draco thought to himself. He led out a sigh. What is he going to do with such a child?

In the end, Draco gave up.

"You know what Braydon? Forget whatever daddy just said to you. Ignore everything I have said. Treat it like I did not tell you anything alright? Now tuck yourself into bed and I shall read you your bedtime story…"

The woman standing outside the door to the child's bedroom smiled to herself. She had already predicted that 'The Talk' was going to happen sooner or later since her husband had been acting strange these few days around their son. Anticipating his actions, she went ahead and had a talk with her son first. Not at all to her surprise, her son understood whatever she was saying and even told her that he fully agreed with her views. Well, what do you expect from a child of hers? The woman had taught her son exactly how to react to his father's words. She knew exactly what strings to pull in order to make the master of the Malfoy Mansion admit defeat. A child was suppose to lead a carefree childhood, Malfoy or not, it should be that way and she will do everything in her power to ensure that. Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy was soft at heart, especially when it concerns his son. The woman gave a soft giggle. She shouldn't be surprised at her success, afterall, they didn't call her the smartest witch of her year for nothing and no one knows her husband better than she does. Hermione Granger, now Malfoy, knows Draco Malfoy better than anyone else in the world and it will remain that way.

_Thanks for reading! What did you guys think of that?? Press that review button down there and let me know if you love or hate it… I don't mind constructive criticism. Its suppose to help me improve =)_


End file.
